A Meeting Of The Minds
by DaughterOfTheLostGod
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and the gang are staying at a house in the woods on a VERY rare vacation when the residents of the 21st Nome suddenly appear... reading the books with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Sadie**_

All I know is that one second I was helping Carter, Zia, and Walt search for one of Felix's lost penguins (a surprisingly common event in the 21st Nome). The next I was standing in an unfamiliar room with Walt, Zia, carter, Amos, and Bast standing next to me. Now, being an Egyptian magician, this wasn't too out of the ordinary but, still, I thought that this had all stopped when we had defeated Apophis. Now, however, I'm not so sure.

"Where are we?" Carter, my brother, asked.

"In the duat? For the love of Anubis, Carter, I don't know!" I replied. Then I looked over at Amos "do you know where we are?" I asked.

"I think so" he replied, sitting down on one of the 6 couches in the room.

Before I could ask Amos to specify, there was a sudden commotion from upstairs and a black haired boy about 16 years old hurtled down the stairs, a blueberry muffin in each hand. He turned and stared at us for a moment and then turned and yelled up the stairs

"Annabeth, Jason, alert the others, we've got company".

A voice at the top of the stairs yelled something back and the boy grinned. Then his smile slid off his face as he noticed Carter and Amos.

"So, we meet again" he said.

"Yes" Amos replied, "how did the war go?"

"Fine" he replied.

He turned to carter, a small smile on his face. "You told me there were more of you, is this all?"

Zia, Walt, and I turned towards my brother.

"is there something you forgot to tell me, brother dear?" I asked.

"Well… um… you know the gator I went after while you were studying cheese demons?"

"Don't remind me" I replied "all those cheese jokes"

"and talk of cutting the cheese" Walt said waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Anyway" Carter continued "Percy helped my get the necklace off the thing and then we talked about it while eating cheeseburgers."

"Why didn't you-" my remark was cut off by a group of seven people coming down the stairs, one still in his black pajamas. Percy walked over to them.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"We were trying to wake Nico up" Annabeth replied. Wait, Annabeth? What is she doing here? "What are you doing here?" I asked, pointing my finger at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello guys, Alix AKA DaughterOfTheLostGod here! Chapter Two is UP. Please R &R!**

 _ **Chapter Two- Carter**_

"Wait a second, you two know each other?" I asked surprised.

Both girls turned to look at me.

"Yep" Sadie said at the same time as Annabeth said

"you didn't tell your own brother?!"

and the girl dressed in silver exclaimed "that sounds SO much like you, Percy!"

I waited until they had calmed down to reply.

"Sadie, next time, please remember to tell your brother about things like this. They might be important."

Sadie, being the argumentative younger sister she was, looked like she was about to give me a snappy response that would result in one of our infamous Kane sibling fights. Amos, Zia, and Walt also seemed to notice this. The others were watching us with an amused interest, like they had seen things like this before and were all too familiar with them.

Amos decided to break the fight up

"not now Sadie. Save the snappy replies for the monsters."

A burst of laughter echoed across the room and I turned to see Percy and his friends dissolve into giggles, all looking at Percy and the girl in silver.

"What are you guys looking at us like that for?" the girl in silver demanded.

"Nothing" Annabeth replied, trying to hide her grin.

The boy in black pajamas suddenly appeared out of thin air now wearing a black aviator's jacket, black skull shirt, and black jeans. I jumped, not noticing that he had been gone. Sadie looked between the boy in black and Walt with a confused expression on her face. Walt nodded to the boy and then spoke

"Hello Nico, I probably should have expected to see you here."

The boy in black, Nico, grinned slightly "I see that your looking better, Anubis. As I recall, last time we met, you and Thanatos were running around like maniacs trying to fix the Gaia/Apophis situation in the underworld."

"Yeah, that was a disaster" Walt agreed.

Suddenly, his form flickered, and then disappeared, being replaced with the form of Anubis. He and Nico both seemed calm about the transformation, as did Bast and Amos. Sadie, however, absolutely freaked out.


End file.
